A ninja story
by sesshomaru-baby34
Summary: ok stop people. stop leaving dumb comments. no one forced you to read it. by the way im only 12 years old so yea.
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a group of ninjas, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura Something or other. There sensei Hatake Kakashi. To start the story I have sad news. Sakura jumped of a cliff. Well actually Yamanaka Ino pushed (yea) anyway, so we replaced her with Inuzuka Kiba.

The story all started when Ino and Sasuke started dating. One day Sasuke was jumping in trees like a monkey when he tripped on razor blade and cut him self (so he says). But I think he's emo. Cause one day Naruto ran into Sasuke's room and he had a razor blade in his hand.

SHORT STORY

THE RAZOR BLADE

by Sasuke Uchiha

Ok first of all I'm NOT emo. Did you ever think Naruto was lying? OF COURSE NOT. (Ino in the background) SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING. COME HERE. (Sasuke) IN A MINUTE.(INO) SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR FAT BUTT OVER HERE .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all in that report. We'll have more. Any way one day Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi at the beach. Yes the beach. Eating little cupcakes. When Kiba and his little doggie, Akamaru, decided to go swimming. So Naruto went to. Then in the water they saw……they saw ….zZzZz….. HUH oh yea they saw a MONKEY!?!?!?!? No they really saw a snake. So they all ran. Until Naruto got tummy cramps.

Chapter 2

WILL NARUTO DIE? WILL THE NARUTO MARTHON CONTUNIE? WILL I LEAVE THE PEOPLE ALONE? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We left off when Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi at the beach and Naruto, Kiba , and his doggy Akamaru went swimming and Naruto got tummy cramps

Any way Naruto was in terror until …….. SAKURA CAME AND SAVED HIM!?!?!?!?! I know all of you thought she was dead. Well HAHAHA you were WRONG. Ok I'm sorry back to the story. Naruto woke up on the beach with Sakura crying .Sakura was so happy to see Naruto alive. She kissed him. ON HIS LIPS. Naruto turned bright red. Naruto looked over to Kiba who was crying.(I sniffle.) Naruto asked Kiba "what is wrong?" Kiba sniffles and replies "I lost Akamaru"

Everyone starts looking for him when they have to leave they beach. When they get home Kiba goes straight to his room. He comes out with lost dog signs. Kakashi says, "Ill drive you around." Everyone, "YOU CAN DRIVE?!?!?!?!?!?" Kakashi " of course I can drive"

VERY VERYSHORT STORY

KAKASHI'S DRIVING LESSONS

By Kakashi

Ok here is the story about my driving lessons. I made it on my first try.

Any way they passed out the posters and came home. Around 1:46 A.M. Kiba heard a barking at the door. First Kiba saw Ino and Sasuke making out then……….he………saw………AKAMARU!!!!!!!

He grabbed Akamaru and hugged him. Then Ino and Sasuke went in there room.

Chapter 3

Ummm you'll find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was sleeping happily until they heard a scream. Ino had just found out (this news my shock some) she was pregnant. DONDONDONNNNNNNNN. She ran to Sasuke to tell him the news. Sasuke fainted. Obviously Sasuke is the daddy (I know there only 12) anyway, they heard a knock on the door it was Garra and Temari. They came to have tea and crumpets. (Yea right) they really came to fight Sasuke. Well Garra did. Temari just followed. 1 reason more she can get away from Shikamaru. Sasuke was willing to fight so the fight starts. After five hours of fighting they both give up.

SHORT STORY ALRET

THE FIGHT

By Garra

Ok I didn't give up. I didn't want to hurt him. Since he is going to …. Ummmmm gtg

Any way so Temari and Garra go home and Sakura come out of her room. Sakura suggest everyone should go for ice cream. So Kakashi goes and starts up the car when he sees a huge psycho looking snake. The snake goes for Kakashi until Sakura goes in front of Kakashi. Because of Sakura's braveness she died. Naruto ran out to see Sakura lying on the ground dead. Naruto starts pouring out tears. "WHY ME WHY ME!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled Naruto. "I LOVED HER!" soon the EMS came and carried her away. Naruto ran in to his room and cried. Soon Naruto fell asleep. In the morning when he woke up he tried to think it was all a dream, but deep inside he knew she was gone. Naruto going to ask to marry her. Kakashi came in Naruto's room. "I'm sorry, I know you loved her." said Kakashi. "It's ok its not your fault." sadly whispered Naruto. Two days later was Sakura funeral. Kiba , Naruto ,Sasuke, Ino, and Kakashi were the only one there. After the funeral they all went home. Naruto decided he's going to go back to his parents home for a while. So now there is only 4 people

Chapter 4

I might make one I might not .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now with an extra bedroom Ino decided to make a baby room. So Ino went to Wal-mart and bought paint, the Fall Out Boy C.D., baby crib, My Chemical Romance C.D., and clothes for the baby. When she got home she gave the MCR C.D. to Sasuke and put the paint and a radio in Naruto old room. She put in the FOB C.D. in the radio and basted _DANCE DANCE_ while she painted.

Then she herd a scream. She ran to Sasukes room. Sasuke had a razor blade in his hand and he was bleeding. "OMFG UR EMO??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ino yelled. Then it happen Ino's water broke. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG O M GGGGGGGGGGGGG" said Sasuke. Kakashi called the hospital. The EMS came very fast. Once Ino gave birth ever body went in the room. They named the baby Osaka. When they got home Kakashi got some sakecelebrate.sake is like wine\beer Ino, Kiba, Sasuke and Kakashi drank 10 cups. Sasuke went to Kakashi "you know Kakashi?" "You're hot" while Kiba leaned over to Ino and accidentally somehow kissed Kakashi. They all dozed off.

When they woke up they all had major head aches. Sasuke ran to the bath room. They where all hung over, badly. After the hung over ness, was over Ino ordered rice balls and sushi. The deliver guy came and it was only 29 yen. They ate all the food they there was a knock on the door.

Chapter 5

... …..

…….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is the last chapter. The big shabam. The famous last words. AKA the end.

Anyway Sasuke went and opened the door and it was a messenger. The messenger said "I'm sorry to say but Naruto concord suicide." Sasuke's eyes got huge. "no" Sasuke whispered to himself. Everyone came to the door. The messenger said the horrid news again. Everyone then froze in shock. They all went deep into thought. "Naruto wouldn't kill himself." Thought everyone. So they hired C.S.I. C.S.I. couldn't find Naruto's body, but by the crime scene there was snake scales. Sasuke smirked thensaid he was going on a walk.

Sasuke took a walk in the forest. As he was walking he heard foot steps. He didn't bother to look back because he knew who it was. "Hello Sasuke" said a strange voice. Sasuke turned and it was Orochimaru. Sasuke smirked, "I know it was you." "what do you mean?" questioned Orochimaru. "I KNOW YOU KILLED NARUTO AND SAKURA!!!!!" yelled Sasuke. Then Sasuke took out his razor blades and aimed right for Orochimaru's heart. It hit then Orochimaru died.

Soon the C.S.I. came and put Orochimaru's body in a body bag. All Naruto's friends made a memorial for him next to Sakura's grave.

THE END


End file.
